<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softy by FantasysMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953579">Softy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasysMistress/pseuds/FantasysMistress'>FantasysMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasysMistress/pseuds/FantasysMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are watching a fight when something far more interesting enters, and cuter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, Din Djarin &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sit in the back of a bar in a corner of space. You pay some attention to the fight taking up the middle of the room. You aren’t much for gambling so you didn’t place any bet, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t pulling for one of them. Though the only safe bet is one that isn’t a gamble. Your seat lets you watch the room, look for anyone worth watching. And what do you know, someone worth watching walks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not every day you see a Mandalorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandalorians are infamous, strong, keen warriors. So why is this one walking funny? He paused just inside the door, took a few steps in then stopped, before taking a few more. Why is his walk stuttered like a malfunctioning droid? After one of his stops, he glances down before walking again. You follow his gaze, or rather the direction the helmet had faced, and between the legs of shouting gamblers you spot something tan and green. Trailing behind the Mandalorian is a small green creature in a small tan robe. It has big ears and wide eyes, looking down as it takes its small steps before looking up to see where the Mandalorian is. The creature’s gaze wanders at the noise occasionally as well. It looks rather helpless. What Mandalorian would keep and let follow a useless pet, let alone walk in such stuttered steps so it can keep up? That brings you to one conclusion, it’s not a pet but his child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you couldn’t say what the Mandalorian looks like, the helmet certainly wouldn’t allow for ears like the child has so he couldn’t be the same species. Still, the Mandalorian clearly cares for it. The way he steps between the small being and the crowd pushed back by the fight makes it clear he cares for the child’s safety. How interesting that he would allow them to walk instead of simply carrying them though. Maybe it’s to give the little one some freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just can’t take your eyes off the pair. If it was only the Mandalorian then it would have only been a passing curiosity, but with a child in tow, the two have become the most interesting thing in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch as the Mandalorian walks up to the bar, presumably to place an order. He looks down at the child who stands by his feet as he waits. The Mandalorian is given a bowl and then a box. You are curious of the box. The two then go to a small table. When the Mandalorian places the box on a seat instead of the table, you know what it is. He puts the bowl down and picks up the child, placing them on top of the box so they can reach. He places the bowl in front of the child who immediately picks it up to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay up!” The shout calls your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see the fight has ended and the winner is collecting their pay from the surrounding gamblers. Your interest is piqued and the fight has cleared way so you decide to go over to the Mandalorian across the bar. As you approach, you tilt your head to see under the table, the child has such adorable feet. Oh. And the Mandalorian has his hand on his blaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no harm.” You say as you raise your hands. “I just find you both entirely tooth rotting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The Mandalorian looks at you and even without seeing his face, his posture and tilt of the head speaks volumes. Your comment has thrown him off. Of course his hand hasn’t moved from the weapon though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both so sweet. You walk in a way to let him keep up.” You nod to the child. “He doesn’t wander which means he sees you as safety. And you’re clearly careful with him.” You grab a seat and sit with your elbows on the table, head propped up with cheeks in palms. “Mandalorians are supposed to be tough but I bet you’re a big ol’ softy under the armor. Is he a softy under there?” You ask the child as you rub the space between his eyes, he coos in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian is silent as he places his hand on the table, no longer on the blaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wondered why you were watching us. You just thought he was cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just block out me calling you soft?” You chuckle. “But he is absolutely adorable, this strange little creature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winner of the fight grins as he places credits on the table, a small percentage of his winnings but decent for you who only had to sit back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s work together again soon!” You chirp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet.” He laughs as he walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Dalorian, I would give you this for that.” You point to the credits you have made no move to collect on the table and the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not for sale.” The Mandalorian practically growls, reaching a hand out to the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant to hold him. You’re too squishy to sell your child. But I would absolutely be willing to pay to cuddle him, he’s so cute. His little fuzz looks soft. I’d offer for you too, just to find out how squishy you are, but I don’t think you’d go for it.” You laugh at the way he tilts away from you. “Are all Mandalorians as fun to tease as you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reach out to collect your earning when a hand slams down on them before you can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking this.” The loser of the fight hisses. He is of large build but little skill. He stands between you and the Mandalorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that? It’s not my fault you lost.” You shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been paid for the last three fights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s my fault how? I have no involvement in the outcome, I only arrange the fights. You are paid what you earn, and only winners earn their pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loser glares at you. He lets out a frustrated growl and throws the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything slows down. You see his hands grip the table, the table start to rise. Then your eyes dart to the child, who had been leaning on the table. He is thrown off balance and starts to fall. You dive to catch the child, the table slamming your shoulder before it flies off into another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hold the child to your chest as you stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch what you’re doing you clumsy worrmp!” You shout at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that yours?” He asks as he points to the child in your arms. “In that case you can keep the credits and I’ll take it.” He sneers as he reaches out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see the Mandalorian drawing his blaster but you take care of your own problems. You duck and kick the man’s knee, hard enough to hear a crack. He falls and you step on his throat as soon as he hits the ground. You turn the child so his face is against your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look.” You whisper beside the child’s ear as you draw your weapon and shoot the troublesome attacker. You holster your blaster and pat the child’s head. “It’s okay little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” The Mandalorian steps over the body and reaches for the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait.” You turn your body to keep them out of reach. “He’s softer than I thought.” You coo as you rub your cheek against the child’s forehead. “Okay, let me hand you off to papa now.” You reluctantly hold them out to the Mandalorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” The Mandalorian asks as he quickly looks over the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I buy the kid a new serving of whatever it was you gave him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t take no for an answer!” You cut him off. “But somewhere else. This is no place for a young one right now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Mandalorian fic. I finished the first season the other day and asked my friend whether she thought Mando walked slow or in bursts for the child. And since she had just written a Mando fic a few days before, I told her to write it, to which she asked why I didn't. So here it is!<br/>I just watched the second season today and it only solidifies how much of cuties both boys are and I love them.<br/>Anyway, if you read this note, I just wanna say I really hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>